Quand l'hélicoptère s'écrase
by Titipo
Summary: Parfois, l'Hélicoptère Man est à cours de drogue, et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste, c'est bien sa faculté à penser. Bon sang qu'il hait cette intelligence hors du commun... Warning ! Basé sur le thème de la drogue.


Bizarrement, les OS que j'écrit ont souvent un lien avec l'une des questions existentielles que je mets de côté en cas d'ennui (ce qui je l'avoue arrive de moins en moins grâce à vous, mais passons ;D)

Celui-ci se base sur l'une de mes préférés: penser rend-t-il heureux ? (Prof de philooooo ! Vous avez quatre heures ! xD)

Voilà une réponse un peu pessimiste. Pour l'exploiter, j'ai choisi le personnage de l'Hélicoptère Man. Certains se diront peut-être (tu n'es pas du tout visée, Emo. 16 xD) "pourquoi pas le Hippie de SLG ?". Et vous auriez raison... mais j'ai aussi les miennes ^^

J'ai eu terriblement envie d'approfondir le personnage après avoir découvert l'épisode 39 de Minute Papillon avec cette réplique "Ah la folie ! Qu'elle notion abstraite ! Être fou, oui, mais dans quel contexte ?" (Et si vous connaissez Minute Papillon (mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les autres ?), vous connaissez la suite). Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander... pourquoi cette crainte à l'idée que Kriss le découvre intelligent ? Pourquoi ce permanent état de drogué ?

Alors, voilà...

Le personnage au centre de ce texte ainsi que ceux mentionnés appartiennent à Kriss. Attention, usage de drogue (injection d'héroïne par intraveineuse plus précisément).

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Sa drogue... Où est sa drogue ?**

Autour de lui, à sa grande horreur, son monde redevient le monde. Les couleurs s'assombrissent, la légèreté devient lourde.

Sa bulle colorée éclate peu à peu.

Et puis, elles arrivent, la crèvent, l'infiltrent. Les pensées. Plus claires, plus détaillées, comme sortant de la brume... Non !

Ses mains fouillent désespérément, accrochant les tiroirs qui finissent balancés sur le sol sans ménagement.

Les sons changent. Les couverts qui résonnent, les vases qui se brisent. Tout à l'air si près. Trop près.

Tout se décuple. Le simple fait de serrer les poings provoque en lui un frisson de panique. Il sert si fort qu'il a mal. Et la douleur, c'est la réalité.

La réalité. Il la sens l'oppresser, l'opprimer, le narguer.

"Ah, tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ?", semble-t-elle lui susurrer à l'oreille, "Mais je suis là, je suis toujours là."

Non ! Non ! Il ne veut pas !

**... Où est sa drogue ?**

Il la veut, il en a besoin.

Il veut que les couleurs éclatent, que les sons s'étouffent ; il veut planer, décoller, s'envoler très haut dans le ciel. Comme un hélicoptère.

Il veut arrêter de penser. Arrêter ce flux inépuisable de connaissances et de questionnements. Une telle capacité à la réflexion lui fait si peur... Difficile lorsque l'on est une personnalité multiple de s'interroger sur son existence. Difficile de s'avouer que l'on n'est pas une personne à part entière mais rien qu'un petit morceau, l'ombre de quelque d'autre.

Difficile aussi, de vivre dans un monde que l'on ne connait qu'à travers les yeux de son créateur. Les forêts, la mer, les champs de fleurs... il n'a jamais vu tout ça, et il ne verra jamais. Il est condamné à rester enfermé dans cette maison loin de tout ce qu'il pourrait découvrir dehors.

**... Non ! Sa drogue ! Sa drogue !**

Les mains cherchent encore mais c'est trop tard, le traître cerveau se remet en état de marche, lui hurlant tant de questions, de constatations, de résignations. C'est comme un ordinateur qui s'allume après son long sommeil et qui propose mille mises à jour.

Il ne veut pas penser. Ça le rend si malheureux.

Quand il pense, il pense à tout. Au monde qui ne va pas, à son existence qui n'a pas lieu d'être... Car il n'est pas né d'un corps mais d'un esprit.

Les souvenirs, aussi. Des flashs de la vie quotidienne qu'il oublie d'ordinaire bien vite et qui le prennent maintenant à la gorge. Il voit sa famille qui n'en est pas vraiment une et qui se le persuade. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit le seul à se rendre compte que tout ça est une illusion ?

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit le seul que la réalité attaque, frappe et laisse agonisant à la moindre faiblesse ?

**Où est sa drogue ? IL A BESOIN DE SA DROGUE !**

Plus le temps s'échappe et plus la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve lui apparaît claire. Tout est en désordre, dévasté, éclaté, éparpillé. Comme lui.

Il ne veut pas être là quand Kriss reviendra, quand il faudra se justifier, quand il faudra le voir avec tant de peine dans les yeux et se dire qu'il en est la cause.

Il ne veut faire de mal à personne, et surtout pas à lui. Il veut juste sa drogue. Pour oublier.

Ses doigts se referment sur une boîte.

**OUI !**

… Il l'a trouvé ! Il l'ouvre et la seringue est toujours là. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il la perde toujours avec la raison ? Mais les questions sont finies, à présent, son calvaire touche à sa fin.

La piqure, il ne la sent plus. L'aiguille est tant de fois passée par là que son bras l'accepte sans rechigner. Les effets d'une injection intraveineuse à l'héroïne apparaissent en moins d'une minute, mais il a l'impression d'attendre une éternité pour retrouver ses repères.

Et puis, enfin, il éclate d'un grand rire. Il a chaud, il se sent bien, ses bonnes vieilles amies les couleurs sont de retour.

Il se sent planer, décoller, s'envoler très haut dans le ciel. Comme un…

**… HELICOUPTÈRE ! HELICOUPTÈRE !**


End file.
